Vampire Game: Meeting the original Duzell part 1
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: Just as the title says. Ishtar gets to meet the original Vampire King Duzell from 100 years ago. The twist? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Judal.

A/N: Alright since my summary isn't all that great I shall explain in the A/N. In this story it is in the past before Duzell and Phelios fought. Ishtar decides to go into the past without Darres and she ends up right near Duzell. She finds out what he was like in his original life, and she also changes the past. Oh and in this story Ishtar isn't married to Darres. She goes with someone else in this story. Oh and this story is going to have a couple of parts afterwards. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Time Travel

Ishtar sighed as she listened to more lectures from Darres, her body guard. She had snuck out yet again and he was giving her his usual lecture.

"Listen Darres I don't feel like listening to your little lecture today. Maybe some other time." Ishtar stood and walked out of the room. Duzell, her pet Kyawl had run off when Sir Keld had arranged a marrige between her and Darres. But that didn't last very long. '_Duzie can't you come back? I miss you.'_ Ishtar walked into her room and closed the door. Sir Keld had bought her a cat when Duzell had ran off. To make matters worse for her, she had named the cat Phelios, just to see if when she called out to the cat if Duzell would return to her. He never had though. Thats when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Its me, Falan."

"Oh! Come on in Falan!" Her cousin Falan walked in. Not long ago, Ishtar had told Falan who her Kyawl and "doctor" really was.

"So Ish has Duzell returned yet?" Falan looked at Ishtar using the nickname she had given her.

"No. I get the feeling that he won't ever return." Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Its alright Ishtar. Why don't you go and ask Yuujin for help?" Ishtar looked at her. (A/N: Alright I haven't read the 15th volume yet, so in this story Yuujin is alive if he died alright. I already know that Duzell and Phelios were reincarnated as hers and Darres' sons, but I'm changing that.)

"Falan, Its partially Yuujin's fault that Duzie left."

"How?"

"Easy. He told Duzie that Darres and I were getting married. Then Duzie ran off." Ishtar said it in her normal way.

"Oh Ishtar, I don't know how to consol you anymore." Falan dropped her head. Ishtar then jumped off the bed.

"Come on Falan! Lets go see Yuujin!"

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to find a way to see Duzell again!"

"How?! He's probably miles away by now!"

"Not THAT Duzell. The original Duzell!" Ishtar ran out into the hall, Falan right behind her.

"Ishtar! Do you know how dangerous that can be!?"

"Its alright Falan. Duzie maybe a vampire king then, but he's still my little Duzie-woozie!" They continued to run down the hall until the entered Yuujin's room.

"Ah Princess Ishtar and Princess Falan! How are you two lovely ladies today?" He did a little bow.

"Yuujin! How can I go into the past?" Ishtar said getting right to the point.

"Not beating around the bush I see Princess Ishtar."

"Just answer me Yuujin!"

"You miss him so much that your willing to go and meet the vampire king Duzell, who is later reincarnated as your Kyawl?"

"Yes Yuujin! Is there a way?"

"Yes there is a way Ishtar. But first I need you to pour some of your blood into this vile here." He held up a vile.

"What is it for?" Ishtar looked at him.

"There is only one way for you to see him and talk with him in the past. You are also going to perhaps become a vampire yourself."

"No Ishtar don't do it!" Falan cried.

"I'm sorry Falan, but he didn't exactly say that I HAVE to become a vampire. There won't be a problem." Yuujin shook his head.

"Princess Ishtar, your talking about the creatures of the night. They love blood remember? Whose to say King Duzell won't want to drain you of your blood?" Ishtar tried to picture the Duzell she knows draining her clean of her blood. She couldn't picture it.

"Yuujin Duzie wouldn't do that to me." She smiled.

"Princess Ishtar, Duzell changed when he met you! He was totally different in his previous life! He didn't care for anyone, trust me. That is most likely why St. Phelios went after Duzell in the first place. Or it was because Duzell threatened to attack Pheliosta and destroy it completely. Duzell is no longer the vampire king he was back then. Trust me Ishtar." Ishtar started to rethink this idea, but then she remembered the kind face that Duzell had looked at her once before with.

"Yuujin..."

"Yes My lady?"

"How does the spell go?" She cut her wrist and poured some of her blood into the vial. He recited the spell to Ishtar and she payed very close attention for once. Falan ran up to Ishtar.

"Ishtar don't go alone!"

"Falan I'll be alright." Ishtar gave her a warm smile to reassure her.

"Ishtar I'd feel better if you took along Darres or Yuujin."

"Falan the only person I'd bring with me would be Duzie. And he's not here. He's the reason why I'm doing this. Alright here I go!" She recited the spell and when she was done Falan yelled "NO!" And then Ishtar disappeared.

"Yuujin where did she go?!" Falan looked at him.

"The past. She is in the time of St. Phelios and the vampire king Duzell. Before the battle against St. Phelios and King Duzell." Falan paled and right at that moment Darres came running in.

"Where's Ishtar?!"

"Darres, please take Princess Falan to her room? She's looking awfully pale. Don't you agree? Ishtar is doing fine."

"But Yuujin where is she? Is she alright?"

"Ishtar is doing fine. I don't think you should search for her until a couple of weeks." Yuujin smiled and left the room thinking '_Thats of course if Ishtar ever wants to come back from the past. Heh, I wouldn't blame her. She gets to meet Duzell, the original one, before he changed.'_

In the Past

Ishtar groaned as she sat up and then her eyes went wide. She was in a castle, on her knees in front of a throne. That's when a voice she reconigzed reached her ears.

"What do you want? If you want money or other stuff take your problems elsewhere." There sitting on the throne in front of her was the vampire king himself: Duzell. '_I'm actually here in the past! Wait did Duzie just say that to me?!'_ Thats when someone in front of her, who was vampire, nodded his head and quickly left the throne room. '_Wow Duzie your really a jerk back then. I would have at least heard him out. But thats just me.'_ Thats when Duzell motioned for her to come forward.

"You don't look like someone whose a peasant...Are you a Princess or something?" She looked into his eyes and was surprised to see coldness in them. Remembering not to call him "Duzie" and her manners, she spoke.

"Yes in fact King Duzell, I am a Princess. My name is Princess Ishtar. I am..." He cut her off before she could finish.

"I can tell what you are. You are a vampire." Ishtar slowly nodded her head. "Alright then go stand over there." He motioned to some place in the darkness over somewhere to his right. '_Wait did he just call me a vampire?! Phew at least I am a vampire and I don't have Phelios's blood running in my veins. That would be hard to explain!'_ She thought as she walked to the indicated spot.

To Be Continued...

Alright that was chapter 1 and I hope I got the characters' personalities right. If I did a horrible job with Darres, Yuujin, and Duzell please let me know what I've done wrong. Please REVIEW! I accept all reviews besides flames. Anonomous people can review too.

_InuYashaFreak_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Judal.

A/N: Alright last time Ishtar had gone into the past and she has now seen the vampire king Duzell. How will this all turn out? Read to find out! Enjoy! Oh the chapters will be switching from Ishtar to Duzell. This one is Duzell.

Chapter 2: Confusion

Duzell sighed inwardly as more vampires and humans, or known to him as his puppets, walked up to him suggesting ideas for his surprise attack on Pheliosta. He had a lot of visitors, but there was only one new one that he felt like he could trust. That would have to be Princess Ishtar. For some reason something inside of him stirred just by only thinking about her. But looking at her was a different story. He felt completely different while looking at her. '_I don't think she's a mystery I'll be able to solve right away.'_ Duzell slowly stood, silencing the voices around him.

"I do not want anymore visitors for the rest of the day and night. Now leave!" He said in his usual cold tone he spoke in. Everyone quickly shuffled out of the room, but someone didn't. It was Princess Ishtar. "That includes you Princess." He growled in a low voice, but stopped when he saw the hurt expression on her face. '_Did I do or say something that offends her?'_

"King Duzell I only wanted to speak with you, but I'll go if that is what you want." Before she turned, Duzell caught the sight of tears going down her face. Then she turned and walked out of the chamber. Duzell was once again alone in his own silence.

~Nighttime~

Duzell walked along the halls, searching for a room suitable for Princess Ishtar, whom was trailing right behind him. Some of his puppets had obviously came up with this "wonderful idea" to have him search for a room for her.

"You know you can open up more." Ishtar's voice startled him a bit, but he composed himself quickly.

"There is no point to open up, especially for a Vampire." Duzell said pointly.

"Well I'm a vampire and I open up to people."

"Then you are a fool Princess Ishtar. We Vampires are secretive and non-socialable. Its part of our rules." Duzell didn't even glance at her. He now knew which room he would place her in.

"I am not a fool Duzie!!" He turned just in time to see her slap her hands over her mouth.

"Free will to speak is not a crime, but I will only say this once and only once! My name is Duzell not Duzie! And to you it is King Duzell." She nodded her head quickly, most likely because of the tone of his voice. "Good. Your quarters are right here." He indicated towards the door.

"Thank you King Duzell." She bowed and he walked off. '_Great! Now I feel terrible for snapping at her. But Duzie? I kinda have to admit that is a cute nickname.....Wait! What am I saying!? Duzie is not "Cute"! It is horrible and disgusting!'_ What Duzell couldn't see at the moment was that something wonderful was looking him in the face, yet he couldn't grasp it..........yet.

~The next day~

Duzell hated mornings. They always meant another horrible, yet boring day. Ishtar would most likely not be attending any of the meetings. But he could always make her suffer and have her go in his place as long as she recorded what happened. '_Yeah thats what I'll do! I think I'll put on my cloak and go for a walk in the town for awhile. I need some fresh air.'_ Duzell called one of his servants, which he couldn't remember the name of him.

"Can you please tell Princess Ishtar that she will be attending my meeting today in the Chamber?" The servant nodded and quickly walked off towards Ishtar's room. Duzell sighed in relief that he could finally just take a stroll in the town with his cloak on. That was until Ishtar came running in.

"You've got to be kidding me! I am not going to sit back and listen to people's problems while you relax!" She yelled at him. Duzell raised his eyebrows at her.

"I am not kidding you. Unless you know of someone else who can take my place and I can still go for my little stroll." Duzell informed her. Ishtar's eyes widened slightly at this suggestion made by Duzell.

"Why don't you just call off the meeting? You are the king anyways right?" Duzell cocked his head and Ishtar realized that he hadn't thought about that.

"True. I am the king, but.......That's it! I"m calling off the meeting." Duzell then stalked out of the room, leaving Ishtar behind. '_I wonder if she wants to come with me? Wouldn't hurt to ask I guess.'_ That's when Ishtar came running up beside him.

"So King Duzell may I come with you?" She grinned at him.

"I guess." He was so unsure, even though he was about to ask her to come with him. No, not ask................command her to come with him.

~In the town~

Duzell watched as Ishtar stared in awe at the buildings and as she marveled at different stuff. '_You would think a vampire of her status would know what this town looks like? Oh well. She must have a horrible memory.'_

"Princess Ishtar haven't you been here before?" He asked as she marveled and awed at the same building.

"Yeah a long time ago, when I was very young." Her face went downcast and almost broke into tears.

"Did something horrible happen in your past?" He looked down at her head.

"Yes. My mother and father died back then." Duzell slowly closed his eyes. '_So she can remember her parents. I hope she doesn't remember how they died......like I do. Its because of their death that I don't trust anyone AND that I don't open up. Or however as she put it.'_

"How did they die?" He asked in a silent but deadly voice.

"I don't remember. I was very young when it happened." Ishtar's voice kinda cracked. When she looked up she was surprised to see Duzell staring down back at her.

"Don't try to remember. It'll only cause you pain, trust me." Duzell saw Ishtar's eyes slightly widen, as if something dawned on her.

"Kind Duzell do you remember your parents? And how they died?" Duzell stiffened.

"Princess Ishtar I refuse to talk of such things." He then stalked away burying himself in memories.

~Flashback~

_"Mother! Father! No!" A young Duzell came running out of the castle doors, but stopped when he saw his parents surrounded by humans with stakes. The humans hadn't noticed him yet._

_"So there! Finally the end of the King and Queen of the Vampires!" One of them yelled in triumph._

_"Hey are you sure they didn't have an heir to the Vampire throne?" Another asked._

_"Yeah. Vampires are the undead, so therefore they can't produce a full-blooded vampire." Duzell ran inside before they noticed him. Humans had killed his parents that night. Some of the vampires had helped, he could tell now. How else would those humans had known when the King and Queen of the Vampires would be returning to their castle at a certain time? Duzell ran to his room and cried on his pillow. He vowed that night before falling asleep, that he would never open up to people. He also when he got older, ascended to the throne and then had to those humans beheaded or hung._

~End Flashback~

Duzell stopped and watched as Ishtar slowly turned and walked back to the castle. '_What am I going to do now? If people find out that there is a vampire princess that could be a possible next queen, they might even kill Ishtar. I can't let that happen! It feels as though my life is about to change though. Plus for some reason, Ishtar to me feels very important. Almost as if, she must not die. That her role in life has not been forfilled. I must attempt to solve her mystery.'_ Duzell chuckled to himself. '_My this is going to be one hard puzzle and mystery to solve!'_ He followed Ishtar back to the castle.

Alright review! That was chapter 2 and I shall inform you guys that I have now read the 15th volume. Yuujin or Yuujel is still going to live in this story. Oh in the second part, Darres is going to come into the past as well. This story I am going to try and make it a trilogy. So there are possibly 2 more parts for the people who review. REVIEW! Oh to picture the song in the background for this chapter is the Vampire Knights main theme. Its so COOL! Alright REVIEW!!!!

_InuYashaFreak_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal.

A/N: Alright this chapter is going to be dealing with Ishtar. I hope that flashback in the previous chapter didn't make anyone cry. I was listening to a sad song while typing it. Alright on with this chapter and more problems arrive.....probably.

Chapter 3: To the Future and Back again

Ishtar thought back to a couple of days ago, when Duzell had stiffened when she had asked him about his parents. '_That was wierd. Maybe I should return to the present. That way I can do some research on Duzell. Yuujin can help me I bet!'_ Ishtar then recited the same spell and she disappeared. When she appeared in Yuujin's room, she immediately felt sick. '_Why am I feeling sick?! Wait there's Ruelle's in the room and I'm still a vampire!'_ That's when Yuujin came in the room and gasped.

"Princess Ishtar! Your back!" Falan then came running in the room.

"Ishtar! Are you alright?"

"Yuujin get rid of the Ruelle's! Now!" Yuujin nodded and set to work about moving the Ruelle's.

"Ishtar did you see Duzie?"

"Yes I saw King Duzell. But he's a cold hearted vampire around this time Falan. I came back only to do research on his past."

"Um Ishtar that may not be wise."

"And why not?" She stood up when the Ruelle's were out of the room.

"Well Ishtar you look like a vampire now. He didn't bite you did he?"

"No! When I appeared there I was a vampire. And thank heavens for that! I ended up right in his meeting chamber. It was filled with vampire's and humans." Yuujin's eyes slightly widened.

"You mean you landed right in front of Duzell!?"

"Well not exactly in front, but near the front. Yuujin whats wrong?"

"Ishtar he might even be able to teleport to this time now! Did he interact with you?"

"Well we went for a stroll in the town." Yuujin then slammed his head up against the wall.

"Your so stupid Ishtar!! Now Duzell can come to Pheliosta! The Duzell that wants to destroy these lands!" Ishtar then gasped.

"Yuujin your right but.....How can he?"

"By tracking you!" That's when Darres came into the room.

"Hey Yuujin I need to ask a favor of you." Ishtar then scoffed.

"What?! Am I invisible now?!" Darres didn't look up at all.

"Yes Darres what is it you want?"

"Can you watch over Princess Ishtar while I go on a vacation?"

"Sure! Go and rub all of you tension away Darres!" Yuujin smiled at him. That's when Ishtar's cat Phelios came running into the room being chased by Duzell in cat form. Ishtar smiled really wide.

"DUZIE!!!" She picked him up and hugged him tightly. She dropped him however when the cat hissed at her. "Duzie? Duzell?" The Kyawl ran out of the room. Darres snickered a bit, but stopped.

"Princess Ishtar are you alright?"

"Don't pretend like I didn't hear you snickering Darres! I heard you alright! Yuujin where are those books!?" Yuujin quickly handed them over to her. Darres stared at her like she was crazy.

"What are those books for?! Ishtar answer me!" But Ishtar simply walked out of Yuujin's room. As she read the book, she didn't even notice the tears starting to fall from her eyes. Only problem with these tears were the fact that they were red. No they were blood.

~Later on that night~

Ishtar finally finished all of the books from Duzell's past, she finally wiped away the blood tears. '_I didn't know his life was that sad. I guess the last thing he needed in his life was to be reincarnated as a Kyawl in his next life. At least he had help with finding the reincarnation of Phelios. Heck I don't think he even found him.'_ She stared out the window.

"Oh Duzie where are you?" No one answered her question that she had wanted to know from two months ago. But that was until she heard breathing in the room. Her eyes widened when she heard the voice of the person.

"I thought I told you not to call me "Duzie"!!" She turned and there stood the vampire King Duzell! She jumped off the bed, ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh Duzell! I've missed you so much!" Thats when Duzell grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes.

"You didn't tell me you lived in Phelios' castle!? Are you apart of his bloodline?! Don't answer that!" He walked out of the room and yelled "PHELIOS!!! COME OUT!!!" Ishtar's eyes widened and she thought '_OH NO!!! HE FOLLOWED ME INTO THE FUTURE!! THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE GOOD!!'_ Ishtar ran out of the room, searching for Darres or someone. When she ran into Yuujin, she cried happy tears.

"Yuujin!! Duzell is here in Pheliosta!!"

"So your Kyawl returned?"

"No! The original vampire King Duzell!" Yuujin's eyes widened.

"YOU SEE WHAT I MEANT!!?? HE FOLLOWED YOU ISHTAR!!" Yuujin went running down the halls, practicing spells. '_Great! Now I'm going to have to go back into the past again and keep Duzell there!'_ Ishtar had blood tears rolling down her cheeks again. In a couple of moments Duzell was in front of her.

"You cry tears of blood?" He asked her.

"I guess. Look Duzell, Phelios is dead by this time. This is 100 years from your time. But you are reincarnated as a Kyawl." Duzell's eyes slightly widened but went back to normal when Yuujin came around the corner.

"Ishtar since you are a vampire you belong at the vampire kingdom. Come with me." He held out his hand. Ishtar only had a few moments of thinking before Yuujin casts a spell.

"Yes Duzell. Lets go." Thats when she recited the spell. Just as she finished the spell Darres came around the corner and yelled "PRINCESS ISHTAR!!!! NO!!!!!!" Then she and Duzell were gone. Ishtar sat up panting, but gasped when she realized their postion. They were on Duzell's bed and she was beneath him. He was facing her and on top of her. They both blushed and he got off of her quickly.

"I'm glad you came back Ishtar."

"You are?"

"Yes. I feel as though I can trust you, but I don't know why I feel that way. Can you explain it?"

"Duzell its called Friendship."

"Don't call me Duzell anymore." He shook his head.

"Then what do I call you?" She watched him smile at her.

"You can call me that nickname of yours."

"Duzie?"

"Yeah. If we are going to be friends you can give me a nickname Ishtar."

"Alright Duzie. You can call me Ish if you like."

"Alright then Ish."

Alright that is chapter 3! I'm sure that last part put them both WAY out of character, but I couldn't help it. This story has only one more chapter and then part 1 is over! I know its depressing, its the shortest story I've done, but there is a trilogy for this one. The next one deals more with Duzell's and Ishtar's friendship and hopefully more action. Alright enough chit-chat! REVIEW!

_InuYashaFreak_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They were created by Judal.

A/N: Alright here is the last chapter for meeting the original Duzell! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Consider us friends

Duzell fell backwards onto his back and breathed out. '_I have completed my mission. She's back.'_ Ishtar looked at Duzell and finally summoned up the courage to ask her question.

"Hey Duzie, why did you come back for me?" Duzell sat up and looked at her.

"Ishtar its because I consider you my friend. I get this feeling that you still have a role to play here in the "past" or to me the present." He explained and Ishtar nodded her head.

"Well I'm glad you did come back for me." She leaned on his shoulder and sighed. '_Duzie I'm glad you wanted me to return. I know you well enough to know that you wanted me back.'_ She stared at Duzell, who had his eyes closed. '_Ishtar does have an important role to play. Even though she won't like it, I am going to have her help me with destroying Pheliosta. Once and for all. That might even give her a chance to meet Phelios. I don't know though. It might break her heart. Actually I'm going to have her help me in finding those vampires who had helped those humans to kill my parents.'_ Duzell opened his eyes.

"Ishtar I hope you won't hate me for whatever I do."

"Duzie I could never hate you. Wait where are you going with this?"

"You'll find out eventually. But I think your going to hate me." He closed his eyes again.

"Oh Duzie....Whatever you do, please don't go to fight Phelios."

"Why not?" He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Because If you do, he will use the "La Gamme" spell on you. Then you'll be reincarnated 100 years later as a Kyawl." Ishtar explained to him.

"I see. So If I don't fight Phelios, he won't use the "La Gamme" spell?"

"Yes you've got that right Duzie!" She held up two fingers and smiled.

"Ishtar you can be so confusing too me."

"I know! That's why you like me!" Ishtar stood and walked back to her room. Duzell's eyes were wide. '_Like her?! I like her?! I guess I do but, how can she tell?! Wait she's from the future and probably my reincarnation likes her and thats how she knows. Oh well.'_

~With Ishtar~

'_Well I have another adventure to look forward to now! And I'm not alone. I have Duzie now with me again. I am so happy. No matter what happens next I shall forever stay by Duzie's side.'_ Ishtar gave a happy sigh before falling asleep on her bed.

To Be Continued...........

Alright Review! The second part is.........well I don't know the title yet, but I will soon! So keep watching for part 2!

_InuYashaFreak_


End file.
